Prehensile adit
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: A generic plot-line where the situation in Konocha is only getting worse.


**Phantasmagoria**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_.

**Plot**: Storyline is a twist to the actual manga series. Pretty generic I would say.

* * *

(First Person Point of View)

"Shit! I woke up late, again." In a loud voice that could have woken anybody at night time.

"_Well, as a matter of fact I woke up pretty early, according to Tsunade's time preference_."

(Third Person PoV)

The village looked different at dawn. Sakura Haruno was not surprised if Tsunade was still sleeping. The day was like every other day--no Uchiha Sasuke, yet that was fine by her. Naruto was away from the village for a while already. It was time, for her to have an adventure of her own. Well she couldn't because Tsunade was her mentor and she needed to become stronger, more independent. The first thing she would do in the morning, was to do her daily exercise. Practice with her chakra, even though she was as good as Tsunade. Sakura's med skills were sadly not on par yet. At fifteen years of age, Sakura wanted to travel and see different things to help her advance in the medical field. So that she can help her comrades when they needed her the most. Sakura was planning something and she wanted to tell Tsunade. While getting ready to visit Tsunade, a flash of light caught her attention. Believing that it was nothing, Sakura jumped from her window and went to Tsunade's place.

"Yummy! The sake was really good." Tsunade said in a face that could rival a chicken.

Being the pink-fore-headed girl she was, no one was surprise when she slammed the doors open. Her posture alone told everyone present in the room that she needed their attention.

"Hey! Good morning! Fifth Hokage Tsunade." said Sakura in a very happy tone. The inner Sakura was obviously being ignored from the beginning because she was telling Sakura to snap some sense into Tsunade. The times were not really on her side because Jiraiya had died a while back. Tsunade may have seemed happy on the surface, but it was all different on the inside. Sakura had a feeling that the worse was yet to come. She knew the village had to be ready. She was not going to let anyone sacrifice their lives away for peace. War is everywhere and she needed to do something about it. Clearly Tsunade was not helping things out at the village, but somebody has to do something. Helping the injuried was her job, but her consciousness told her otherwise. Sakura cared for her village. Sakura then noticed that everything was silent, as if time no longer continued. She knew then that something had gone wrong.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you doing?" in a tone that could not be argued with.

"Sakura. Everything is okay. I just need to change things." As Sakura was listening to Tsunade, she saw the spark of light again.

"An omen is near and it does not feel like a good one." She whispered in a low tone. Deciding then and there that it was up to her to take action.

"What?!"

"Tsunade-sama I am going somewhere to check on something. I'll have others with me on the journey. I just need your permission so I can go, immediately." In a serious tone, Sakura went out of the window to gather her comrades.

Sakura had to get ready, so she took a nap. Not querying what her decision lead her to an inevitable fate.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a wonderful mood for some reason and that bothered her inner Sakura. Thinking to herself:

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

"Shut up! I am thinking."

"Well, if I am your consciousness, then how am I thinking when I am talking to you?"

"Err..."

"Okay, do you have any ideas on how should I approach this obstacle?"

"Hm... why don't we look for those comrades you were talking about with Tsunade-sama."

"A good start, I guess..."

"Are you doubting my genius?"

"Well, some of your ideas before weren't all that great."

Notice that Sakura was talking to herself. While this was happening something else had occurred. (An event that will be mentioned later on in the story.) Time was passing by and Sakura did not hear the knock on her door.

"Hey! Fore-head are you up? It is lunch time and you have enough beauty sleep." Obviously, Ino was in a cranky mood this morning.

"Wait! We need to talk."

"We can talk about it while we are walking to the market to get food."

"Okay." In a flash, Sakura was already beside Ino.

"I'll race you and if you win. I can tell you what I wanted to say."

"Sure."

In a blind of any eye, the two female ninjas where racing. Running through streets filled with people, much like corridors in a mansion, but they knew the place well, like the back of their hand. When the two girls passed by the only thing you could notice was the blur of pink and yellow. This was their practice session and they needed to be top notch. Concentrating most of her chakra at her feet, Sakura did not lose her ground. Ino was playing games with Sakura instead. On the way they collided with a girl, she was petite, and you could tell what family she belonged to, just by looking at her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Since this is my first Naruto fanfiction, the characters in the story might be out of character. So Hit me. Spoilers are bound to happen, because they will be used as reference.

* * *


End file.
